May i be your Hero?
by Miss Jokergrace
Summary: El tacto de las manos del pequeño Alfred era firme y suave, le proporcionaba una agradable calidez y sensación de seguridad. Era inevitable devolverle el agarre con el mismo afecto. —Andrea, ¿Me dejarías ser tu héroe? UsMex!


**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, tanto la serie cómo sus personajes pertenecen al amadísimo Himaruya Hidekaz~ Tan sólo Andrea Hernández [México, Nueva España] es una OC de mi creación.**

* * *

><p>—Oye, Andrea.<p>

El suave susurro al principio tan sólo logró que la pequeña frunciera levemente el ceño e hiciera un puchero, acomodándose mejor en la cama. Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos, sin la necesidad de que su amigo repitiera su llamado, la niña se incorporó con lentitud y se restregó un ojo con cansancio. Un pequeño bostezo se escapó de sus labios y, luego, observó atentamente al rubiecito frente a ella. Un leve sonrojo invadió sus mejillas, pues Alfred ciertamente se veía mucho más lindo cuando recién levantaba la cabeza de la almohada, con sus rubios cabellos desordenados por doquier.

Agradeció que la oscuridad le brindase un pequeño escondite a sus mejillas.

— ¿Huh? ¿Qué sucede, Alfred? Tengo mucho sueño…—Murmuró, aún con las mejillas infladas. Observó atentamente los enormes azules de su vecino y mejor amigo, que lucían igual de agotados que los suyos. Su carita denotaba un cansancio evidente, y Andrea sabía que si se encontraba así para el amanecer muy probablemente Arthur le daría un buen regaño, y ella no quería eso. Sabía lo triste que Alfred se ponía cuando Arthur se enojaba con él.

No hubo respuesta por parte del norteamericano, que puchereó y luego desvió la mirada, restregándose los ojitos con cansancio. Andrea ladeó la cabeza, curiosa, y se acercó más a él. Había mucho más espacio del que acostumbraba en la cama, porque Matthew no se había quedado a dormir esa noche con ellos, ya que se había resfriado y Francis no le había permitido salir a jugar.

— ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? ¿Quieres que te prepare un poco de chocolate? Tal vez pueda conseguir un poco sin que Toño se de cuenta…

Alfred alzó la mirada, adormilado, pero siguió sin responder. Por un momento la mexicana temió que su amigo se sintiese mal o estuviese tan asustado que el miedo le impedía hablar, aunque le tranquilizaba un poco el notar aquel vívido brillo en los ojos azules del rubio tan característico de él cuando se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos. Aún así, la niña se acercó aún más para lograr abrazarle con fuerza, rodeando sus hombros con sus cortos bracitos y apoyando su cabeza contra la de él.

—Alfie, ¿Quieres chocolate? —Volvió a preguntar, insistente, mientras juntaba su mejilla con la del otro, que soltó una pequeña risita infantil y correspondió a su abrazo. Luego de estar así de juntos por un momento, ambos se separaron y se intercambiaron miradas curiosas. Alfred tenía una radiante sonrisa en el rostro, y Nueva España le observaba con mucha curiosidad, aunque sonriendo también.

—Eso estaría bien, _Andy, _pero… No, gracias. No quiero que Antonio te regañe si te llega a descubrir, y no te deje seguir jugando conmigo…además, estoy bien. —Dijo, con su suave vocecita somnolienta y mientras se restregaba un ojo con cansancio. Andrea hizo un puchero al principio, a punto de excusarse diciendo que Lovino ya le había enseñado las mejores técnicas para robar de la cocina sin que su mentor se diese cuenta, pero finalmente decidió que igual se sentía muy cansada en ese momento cómo para hacerlo.

Alfred volvió a quedarse callado por un momento e infló las mejillas. Andrea frunció levemente el ceño, aunque no pronunció palabra alguna. Comenzaba a enfurruñarse un poco por la frustración de no saber que le pasaba a Alfred. Aunque, más bien, era curiosidad. Alfred lucía pensativo y nada preocupado, y eso significaba que todo estaba bien.

Estiró una de sus manos, buscando la de su amigo. En cuanto la encontró, ambas manitas se entrelazaron con fuerza, y una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de ángel del pequeño norteamericano. Alfred soltó par de risitas, y las mejillas de ambos se colorearon levemente de rojo. De nuevo, ambos agradecieron que el manto de la oscuridad les regalase aquella privacidad, pues por alguna razón les apenaba que el otro se diese cuenta de su sonrojo.

—Eres un tonto—Murmuró la morenita, inflando sus ruborizadas mejillas. Aún así, las risitas continuaron. Alfred podía visualizar desde la oscuridad el contorno de la habitual mirada enfurruñada de Andrea cuando no comprendía algo o exigía alguna cosa. En ese momento, estaba más que claro que su vecina exigía saber por qué la había levantado a esas horas de la noche, interrumpiendo su preciado sueño.

Así que, decidió que no debía hacerla esperar más. Entonces, su rostro adoptó una seriedad nada característica de él, y Andrea no pudo evitar dar un pequeño respingo. Lo único que la tranquilizó fue el hecho de que el rubio ahora entrelazara ambas manos con las suyas, con mucha fuerza, captando toda su atención. Entonces la morena observó a su amigo, expectante.

—Andrea, ¿Me dejarías ser tu héroe?

En el rostro de la niña apareció una expresión de clara confusión y curiosidad, en sus mejillas infladas y en su ceño levemente quebrado. Alfred tragó saliva, nervioso, y comenzó a sentir cómo toda la sangre comenzaba a acumularse en su carita. Andrea ladeó la cabeza y finalmente sonrió levemente.

— ¿Y qué es un hérue, Alfred? —Inquirió, parpadeando con mucha curiosidad y observando fijamente los enormes ojos azules del niño. Éste desvió la mirada por un momento y esbozó una sonrisita nerviosa, moviendo levemente sus dedos aún entrelazados con los de la mexicana.

—H-Héroe—Corrigió primeramente, aún sin voltear a ver a su expectante vecina—B-Bueno, Arthur…Arthur me explicó que un héroe es aquel que salva a las personas. ¿Sabes? Él es el que hace jus..justacia, y el que defiende a los más vul-vuln-er-a-bles. Sí, creo que esa era la palabra…—La sonrisita divertida de Andrea no hacía más que poner aún más nervioso a Alfred, quién sentía sus mejillas arder—Y entonces, entonces él es quién protege a las personas y a sus seres queridos con valentía. Entonces, por eso…—Alfred tuvo que detener su explicación al escuchar las risitas que soltaba la mexicana. Al principio suavecitas, ahora cada vez más fuertes.

Sintió cómo las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos con mucha rapidez, mientras que comenzaba a ver borroso en la oscuridad. Sus labios comenzaron a temblar, y el simplemente intentaba aguantarse lo que podía. Se sentía ridículo, estaba seguro de que Andrea estaba riéndose de él. Ella parecía muy metida en lo suyo, y no notó la tristeza del pequeño hasta que escuchó el primer sollozo escapar de sus labios.

Entonces, las risas cesaron de golpe. Nueva España se quedó completamente tiesa, y no dudó un solo segundo en lanzarse sobre Las Trece Colonias para abrazarlo con mucha fuerza, sintiendo cómo ella misma comenzaba a temblar al escuchar sus sollozos. Sus ojos también se llenaron de lágrimas, y su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido.

— Entonces, ¿Entonces no quieres que yo sea tu Héroe? —Inquirió, con la voz quebrada, el rubiecito. Andrea sintió que de golpe la sangre abandonaba su rostro, y lo único que pudo hacer fue dejar que el llanto la invadiera también. No podía, no soportaba escuchar a Alfred llorar. Después de unos cuántos sollozos, luchó por contener lo demás. Sabía que lloriqueando no lograría nada, y su prioridad en ese momento era averiguar por qué estaba llorando su mejor amigo.

Se separó con suavidad de él y, después de limpiarse con torpeza unas últimas lágrimas, limpió con un dedo las mejillas del otro, cómo Antonio le hacía a ella cuando lloraba. Alfred terminó de limpiárselas con la manga de su ropa, y observó con sus ojitos enrojecidos y sorprendidos a Andrea, quién no terminaba de entender qué era lo que pasaba. Así que simplemente se limitó a apretar con fuerza una de las manos del rubio, esbozando una torpe sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué lloras, Alfie? Yo nunca dije que no quería que fueras mi Héroe. Eres un tonto. Ya te he dicho que llorar es para los bebés, y tú ya estás grande. No vuelvas a hacerlo o te daré un buen pellizco, ¿De acuerdo?

— ¿Por qué estabas llorando tú, Andie? S-si en verdad piensas que es una idea tan tonta cómo para reirte, pues sólo…sólo…—Apretó con fuerza los labios, negando con la cabeza. La mexicana frunció levemente el ceño y ladeó la cabeza, pero luego volvió a sonreír.

—Si serás tonto, Alfred. Me estaba riendo porque estaba muy feliz, grandísimo inteligente—Espetó en defensa la menor, inflando las mejillas y desviando la mirada—A-Además, yo no estaba llorando. Abuela Maya me decía que no debía llorar por cosas tontas, por supuesto que yo sólo…tenía algo en el ojo.

El norteamericano soltó una risita, y observó divertido a la mexicana. Ladeó la cabeza, con timidez, y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

—Entonces…entonces?...

Andrea esbozó una sonrisita, y se llevó las manos a la cintura. No podía creer lo lindo que Alfred se veía cuándo se ponía nervioso, estaba adormilado y no estaba molestando. Estaba claro que nunca lo admitiría, pero le encantaba ser tan cercana a él. Poder jugar con él, comer con él e incluso dormir con él eran un lujo que estaba encantada de poder tener. Y las cosas también eran muy divertidas con Matthew, por eso adoraba estar con sus dos mejores amigos.

Pero sobre todo adoraba lo tonto que Alfred podía llegar a ser.

Con cuidado se arrodilló en la cama y se acercó hasta el rubio con suavidad. Éste le observó, confundido y curioso, y sus mejillas se volvieron a encender por completo al recibir lo que su vecina le otorgaba. Un suave beso en la mejilla. Entonces, ambos corazoncitos se aceleraron, y ambos niños soltaron una pequeña exclamación al separarse. Luego, una risita nerviosa.

Notaron que se hacía muy tarde, y supieron que se iban a llevar los castigos de sus vidas si sus respectivos tutores se enteraban de que habían estado despiertos hasta tan tarde. Ambos se volvieron a acostar, Alfred tomó las mantas para cubrirse con tierna torpeza a ambos y luego se acurrucó en su almohada, permitiendo que Nueva España le abrazara y se acurrucara contra él, apoyando su frente contra la suya y entrelazando su mano con la de ella, apretándola con fuerza.

— Por supuesto que quiero que seas mi héroe, tonto.

* * *

><p><strong>Assdasas, T'chaaan~(?) Quería escribir algo sobre estos dos de pequeños, se me hacen muy tiernos...verdaderamente lo siento si lo hice demasiado fail. No acostumbro a la personalidad del pequeño y moe Estados Unidos, así que agradecería que me avisaran si es que lo hice muy OOC o algo parecido. Espero que mi fanfic fail les haya gustado, y se permiten toda clase de críticas constructivas. Me hacen muy feliz los reviews que me han dejado en otras historias, ¡Son unos lectores tan lindos! ;u;<strong>

**¿Reviews?~ ¿Tomatazos? ¿Chocolatazos? [Asada, muero de hambre!]**


End file.
